Os Backyardigans
|title_translated = The Backyardigans |title_other = Backyardigans |show = The Backyardigans |dub_identifier = Brazilian Portuguese |logo = - Title card logo= }} |logo_caption = Original logo |channel = Discovery Kids |channel_link = Discovery Kids (Brazil) |rating = |country = Brazil |language = Brazilian Portuguese |original_language = American English |seasons = 4 |episodes = 80 |recording_studio = Vox Mundi |starring = Ana Carolina Lotto Tom Maciel Gabriela Milani Ítalo Siqueira Nicholas Torres |air_date = Discovery Kids: |website = |channelsite = http://discoverykidsbrasil.uol.com.br/backyardigans/ |channeltitle = Discovery Kids |wikipedia = https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Backyardigans |wikia = http://pt-br.backyardigans.wikia.com/wiki/Enciclop%C3%A9dia_Backyardigans |imdb = tt0439349 |tv.com = the-backyardigans |externallinks = }} Channel history Os Backyardigans primarily airs on Discovery Kids Brasil. It first premiered on ; 2 months and 7 days from it's original premiere in America. Cast |actor = Gabriela Milani |audio = }} |actor = Pedro Alcântara 3}} |actor2 = Tom Maciel 3; dialogue and vocals, 4)}} |audio = }} |actor = Gabriel Rossati |actor2 = Bruno Marca |actor3 = Ítalo Siqueira |audio = }} |actor = Natália Mazzi |actor2 = Ana Carolina Lotto |audio = }} |actor = Daniel Figueira |actor2 = Nicholas Torres |audio = }} Orlando Viggiani}} Sirlene Reis Sarah Firmo }} |} References *''Os Backyardigans'' is often associated with its partner dub Los Backyardigans, which was also produced for Discovery Kids. *This dub has received the most acclaim, and is considered to be the most popular of the dubs, along with the Latin American Spanish dub. *Nickelodeon, the owner of the entirety of the The Backyardigans property, has no broadcast relation to the whatsoever, as the episodes have never surfaced on a Nickelodeon channel. Nelvana was granted a licensed ownership of the property in Latin America; the only relation Nickelodeon has in Latin America with the are the overall copyright, media authorization, and its merchandise deals. *The episodes broadcast on Discovery Kids have certain songs edited out in favor for commercial breaks. A list of those cuts can be found here. *Two edits for the episode The Heart of the Jungle (S01E02) exist. The edit found on the DVD, Uma Banda Differente, features none of the cuts edited by Discovery Kids, but the dialogue and vocals are off-sync from the backing track, as well as many of Pablo's lines being muted, as opposed to the version found on the broadcasts, which appear to remain unedited, besides the commercial cuts added, in terms of audio errors. *The episodes uploaded on Treehouse Direct's channel are directly ripped from the DVDs released by Paramount and Log-On/FremantleMedia. *The singing portion from the first has been reused for the second and third . Since Uniqua, Pablo, and Austin's voice actors at the time have not been recasted, their initial introduction lines at the beginning have been reused, but for the dub's third intro, only Ítalo Siqueira and Ana Lotto, replacing Bruno Marca and Natalia Mazzi, re-recorded the introduction lines for Tyrone and Tasha, respectively; however, Lotto did not re-record Tasha's solo in the middle of the intro, leaving the original vocals by Mazzi untouched. In the fourth , the intro was redone entirely by its current cast members.